Mourning
by glitch-e-r-749
Summary: disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING artemis is mourning the loss of her brother in all but blood, her best friend and also her guardian. she lost him over 10000 years ago but will never forget what she lost. his name is perseus. not Jackson but just perseus, her best friend, brother and guardian. he comforted her when she needed it and loved her for her. she would never forget him


**Artemis has a brother in all but blood. He was her guardian. She was his family, the only one to love him in the time of need. Disclaimer: I don't own percy Jackson or any of the character yada yada yada im sure you guys know it.**

Artemis pov.

I sat atop a hill looking at the constellations. Not orion as most would think. In fact the only reason he was up there was as a warning to all vile men. _not all men are vile _I had to remind myself _he wasn't._ he was the constellation she was looking at, hidden in the many stars. Only those looking for it would know that it even exsisted. At this point of time, it was only her. Not even her most trusted; Zoe knew.

I looked up at the smiling face of her brother in all but blood and cursed the fates for taking his life from him. In that, they had unknowingly cut out a piece of her soul forever. Bitter tears welled up as she thought of her past and the cruelty of life, with only him as someone to take it all away.

This was the day he died. The day I lost him. I was mourning and forever would be. His name was in what was left of my heart and I cherished it. But it would never be said aloud. My eyes filled with pain as I thought of the times where he had playfully annoyed her and she had teased back, calling him nicknames and swatting him on the arm, bell-like laughter wafting in the air.

_Flashback_

_They were in a clearing in Colorado, surrounded fully by trees and grass and nature at its most beautiful. "artyyyyy" "arttyy" his whining pulled her out of her thoughts and to looking at her best friend and brother in all but blood with something akin to amusement. "You're not going to spend your birthday staring into space! We have plenty of time for that later now come on!" he said before tagging her on the arm and jumping off the tall tree, breaking into a full blown sprint and disappearing into the depths of the forests. She grinned wildly before following him, yelling out his name "Perseus you're gonna regret it when I catch you!"_

_end flashback_

But alas, it was a long time before I had laughed like that and would be a lot longer before I ever would. The eyes once filled with mirth turned cold and showed nothing.

My mind was once more flooded with memories at his stubbornness and loyalty. The one thing which ultimately caused his death.

_Flashback_

_"arty run! It's you their after! I'll hold them off! Go hide! Go!" he pushed her away before charging forward and taking on perses, hyperion and hoardes of monsters alone. _

_How she found him later covered inmonster dust, having slain them all. But everything need sacrifices, a fact she realised only too late, as she stared at her brother broken and laying in a pool of his blood. "i. Love . you. Arty" he choked you before sinking back, eyes shutting, as the last light of life left him._

_End flashback_

I cried over and over again in this day. Actually I cried only when I was alone but I would be forever mourning the loss of my best friend, brother and guardian. people think i'm heartless, a soulless monster. what they don't know is that my heart is not fully gone but broken, never to be healed. I'm not soulless but I lost the love I once held deep in my heart. they hate me and everyone expects something of me. he was the only one who didn't, the only one who loved my not because I was a goddess or family or out of fear or anything. he loved me for my traits, because I was artemis and not any other reason.

They say time heals all wounds but they will never know. If they knew they would tell me to move on but they would never understand. They think it's easy to let go, to give up. they will never see the light. The gaping wound in my heart can never heal till I'm with him once again, and the piece of my soul will stay in the stars with my loved one. Forever.

**Sad and dark and angsty…..it's a one-shot don't worry. this is the loss of artemis. how she lost her guardian over 10000 years ago. but you see she can never forget what she had once for this bond between them was unbreakable and he was stolen by the fates. he was in a world she would never be in...death**


End file.
